


You're the Dancing Queen, I'm the Queen B

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Bees, Comforting Dean, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hangover, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, References to ABBA, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As angel of the Lord, Cas was able to drink Jo freaking Harvell under the table. Now as human it only takes him a few beers to get drunk. And even though Dean thinks that a drunken Cas is adorkable, he does things Dean would have never seen coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Dancing Queen, I'm the Queen B

**Author's Note:**

> Dyslecix and not a native speaker, sorry for any mistakes

  
It's funny, no funny is not the word, hilarious is more like it. It's hilarious to see a former angel of the Lord, who once drank Jo freaking Harvell under the table, being drunk. At least in Dean's opinion. He assumes it's because Cas is human now.

Cas level of dorkness increases even more when he is drunk. He looks like a confused kitten, his concept of personal space is back to the time Dean had met him, and he is off balance.

That might be the reason why he constantly bumps into Dean while they walk back from a bar to their motel room. They just had solved a case and wanted to celebrate. Sam sadly had to stay home due to the flue.

Also Cas rambles and rambles over all sorts of weird things. Like bees, for example.

“Did you...did you know that bees can recognise human faces?” Cas tells him excitedly.

Dean chuckles, “No, I didn't. But please, tell me more.”

“They take parts like eyebrows, lips, and...and eyebrows and cobble them together to make out the whole face.’s called configular processing,” Cas slurs and once more bumps against Dean. This time he clings to Dean and fists his shirt.

“'m sure they'd recog-...recog-....recognise all your pretty freckles,” he adds and Dean starts to blush. “Or your eyes, the greenest of the green.”

“Okay, let's get you home, Cas. You're wasted.”

Cas stares at him for a few seconds, then he nods, slowly letting go of Dean's shirt, who tugs him along.

On their way the cross another bar and some cheesy ABBA song blares from the door.

_Young and sweet only seventeen you're a dancing queen_

Cas grins mischievously at Dean and suddenly spins him around.

“Are you a dancing queen, Dean?” he asks.

“No, not really,” Dean pants, still taken by surprise by Cas' sudden spinning.

“Damm damm damm, damm damm damm,” Cas sings really off key and Dean has to hold back his laughter.

“God, you're so drunk,” he grins.

“Indeed I am, and you, Dean Winchester, would make a wonderful dancing queen,” Cas giggles and grabs Dean's hand, only this time Dean is prepared. He tries to remember when he was drunk enough to dance. He doesn't think he ever was. And even now he isn't that drunk. The only reason he is dancing, is because Cas wants him to. Dean hurries to untangle his hand from Cas' and moves on.

“And you, Cas? Are you a dancing queen?” he asks when they are only a few streets away from the motel.

“No, I'm the Queen B,” Cas says with a very serious voice, it almost cracks Dean up again.

“I adore bees, they are so nice and work so hard,” Cas keeps rambling, “You know who else I adore?”

“Who?” Dean asks. They have now reached the motel, Dean fishes the keys out of his jacket.

“You.”

“Because I'm nice and work so hard,” Dean jokes. His heart is beating so fast he is afraid it might jump out of his chest. He opens the door and pulls Cas inside. Cas once more clings to Dean.

“No, because your soul is the most pure and beautiful thing in the world. I miss being able to see it,” Cas says, “I love looking at your soul. I love you.”

Dean has to swallow, he feels like his breath is sucked out of his lungs.

“You don't mean that Cas, you're drunk,” he replies.

Cas looks straight in his eyes, his chest still pressed against Dean's.

“I don't see how me being intoxicated changes the fact that I love you,” he says and once more looks like a confused kitten.

“Because you don't love me, believe me Cas,” Dean replies bitterly. Cas can't love him, he simply can't. He is too good for Dean.

“I do, Dean. But if you insist that it is the alcohol talking and not me, I will tell you again tomorrow,” Cas replies with a frown. He lets go down of Dean and falls down onto his bed.

“Yeah,” Dean says, his voice hoarse, “do that.”

He gets to bed minutes later. But sleep doesn't come. His mind is buzzing and it's not the alcohol. He has come to terms with his feelings for Cas a long time ago, but he can't imagine that Cas would share those feelings. He simply can't. Dean wants to believe Cas so badly, he wants to hope so desperately. But he can't. At some point he finally falls asleep.

Dean wakes up at 5 in the morning because of some noise coming from the bathroom. Cas isn't in his bed. Dean jumps up and rushes to the bathroom, where he finds Cas bend over the toilet, throwing up.

“Shit, Cas, are you okay?” Dean asks worried. He kneels down next to Cas and puts a hand on Cas' back.

Cas just shakes his head, “I'm miserable, my head hurts and I've been throwing up for an hour or so.”

Of course he is, Dean thinks, what a stupid question.

“Wait here,” he says, as if Cas could go anywhere. Dean rushes back into their room, grabs a glass of water, painkillers and a blanket. He returns to the bathroom, hands Cas the water and the painkillers and puts the blanket around Cas' shoulders.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas croaks.

“No problem, hangovers are a bitch,” Dean replies. Cas gives him a tired smile and suddenly leans against Dean. Dean is taken so by surprise, he doesn't even notice how his body betrays him and puts his arms around Cas.

They sit there in silence until Cas has to throw up again. Dean pets Cas' hair soothingly. After Cas stops, Dean hands him the glass of water again. And the silence returns.

“I meant what I said last night,” Cas breaks the silence after a while, “I do love you.”

Dean wants to protest, wants to tell Cas that he doesn't know how twisted and broken he is, that Cas deserves better. But Cas doesn't let him.

“And don't you dare saying that you're not worth it, or that you don't deserve love or whatever is going on in your head. I already told you that you have the most pure and beautiful soul, Dean. And I love you.”

Dean has to swallow hard. He considers pinching himself to make sure that he is not dreaming. But instead he whispers, “I love you, too.”

He can feel Cas hum against his chest, “I know. And you know I would like to kiss you right now, but considering that I just threw up and am completely gross, I would say we should postpone that.”

Dean laughs, and puts his index finger under Cas' chin to turn his head.

“Hey,” he says, “I love you, even though you're totally gross right now,” And then he presses a short kiss against Cas lips. He can feel Cas smile against his lips.

“Cas,” he asks after they break apart, “who do you like more? Bees or me?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The dancing queen part was kinda autobiographic


End file.
